UnIdentical
by Lyra Kamiya
Summary: Sokka and Suki have four year old fraternal twins who are different in just about every way. One of them might even be a bender. Another of my ten minute ficlets requests from tumblr.


**A/N:** One of my recent requests called for a short about Sokka and Suki's children, and one of them discovering they were a waterbender. Though the requester was anon, they were nice enough to send me a headcanon for the kids as well, given that I had none yet... And I'm happy to report, this is now officially my headcanon as well, until something happens to prove it wrong.**  
**Sorry in advance for the baby-talk for people that annoys - I find it cute, so it's staying.

* * *

_**Un**_**-Identical**  
_Lyraeon/Lyra Kamiya_

Kirima has this habit of getting into mommy's makeup. Hakoda never tells on her, except maybe when she's too covered in white and red for it not to be obvious, but he still wishes she wouldn't. He knows it's just because mommy's cool - the coolest in the whole world, except maybe uncle Aang, since he's the Avatar - but he also knows she's not supposed to. She's going to get in trouble and he really doesn't like seeing his twin sister in trouble.

Tonight she's standing over their cousin Tenzin, who's only six months old and has barely figured out how to roll around, making faces at him with her smeary war paint. Hakoda doesn't want to tell her to quit, because the way Tenzin makes faces back at Kirima is kind of funny and better than listening to daddy and aunty talk about really old stuff. "When I gwow up, I'ma be a koshi warwiah, like mommy!" she announces, waving the paper "fans" she cut out at the baby, who responds with wide eyes and a suck of his pacifier. "Koshi warwiahs are even bettah than bendas! Mommy's the bestest!"

Bumi thinks it's funny too, which means they can't be doing anything wrong because he's Tenzin's brother and brothers say something when you pick on their brother or sister. Plus he's five, and that makes him a whole year older than them, and so he definitely knows better than them.

So maybe today, Kiri getting into Suki's makeup is okay. But he really doesn't want her to get in trouble, either, even though he feels like he should tell her to stop.

It doesn't matter what he wants, though, because it's only a couple seconds later when their parents come into the room, shouting. "This room is filthy!" Mommy sounds like she's really mad, and Hakoda runs for the tub, thinking that if he fills it up fast enough, maybe he can keep Kirima out of trouble.

He's not quite right there, either, and looks embarrassed when she's set into the tub, white cream covered shirt and all, a minute later.

"…Sowwy," he offered, but she just pouted at him.

"Sorry nothing, squirt, you're filthy too. Did you try to clean the bathroom with your butt?"

His dad scooped him up and dropped him into the tub with his twin sister before he could answer that yes, he had, and he knew it wasn't clean but it was still clean_-er_ than earlier.

"You're a doo-doo head," Kirima accused when their parents left to go gather up their mess a few seconds later.

"No, you are!"

The two started splashing water at each other, shouting and generally making the bathroom even more of a mess than it already was.

"I said STOP!" Hakoda roared after the third time he got water in his mouth, raising his arms all the way over the head, eyes tightly clamped to keep all the splashing out.

Kirima had only a couple of seconds to grasp that there was, suddenly, an undulating orb of bathwater hovering over her, before it came crashing down onto her head.

Startled by the unexpected splash, Hakoda's eyes shot back open, and he looked between his now makeup-less sister and his hands, which felt oddly tingly.

Kirima's lower lip shook for a second, her eyes watering.

She was too young to know the right word, but at only four, the feeling of something like betrayal filled the young girl.

Her twin brother could bend, unlike herself or their parents. Unlike their favorite cousin, Bumi.

"MOMMYYYYY DADDDYYYYYY!" she wailed, clambering out of the tub and streaking, dripping and naked, out of the bathroom. "KODA BENDEDED AT MEEEEEEE!"

He could bend, and he had used his bending on her.

This talent wasn't off to a good start.


End file.
